Diskusi mengenai Mpreg ala MinaKushi
by Nafi-shinigami
Summary: Kushina yang sangat tomboy tapi bisa dikatakan polos bertanya arti M-preg kepada Minato,BESOK AUTHOR ULTAH,JADI BIKIN NI FICT BUAT TRAKTIRAN


_**Haah…..sakit gak enak ea….mending ngetik fict,gambar gagal mulu**_

_**TITLE: Diskusi mengenai M-preg ala MinaKushi**_

_**GENRE: HUMOR (gak mutu) ROMANCE (sebenarnnya bisa dibilang gak ada)**_

_**DISC: (bukan Muhammad Kishimoto) –ditimpuk Kishimoto sensei pake tinta-**_

_**RATE: T(een) agak mengarah ke M(ature) mungkin malah M-preg (soalnya yang dibahas mengenai M-preg) xixixixixixi…..uhuk….uhuk….**_

_**PAIR: MinaKushi (emak sama babe-nya Naruto)**_

_**SUMMARY: Kushina yang sangat tomboy tapi bisa dikatakan polos bertanya arti M-preg kepada Minato,BESOK AUTHOR ULTAH,JADI BIKIN NI FICT BUAT TRAKTIRAN**_

_**WARNING: Minato disini cukup mesum,typo,gaje ama lebay,OOC,OON,Bahasa Indonesia yang buruk dan ancur-ancuran**_

_**All pov is Minato's pov.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bangun pagi pukul empat, bergegas ke sekolah, pulang sore hari, belajar, online, tidur.

Sungguh biasa. Aktivitas normal yang dinikmati oleh Minato Namikaze persis seperti remaja lainnya, noting's special –author sok nginggris- dan dia juga tidak pernah berharap bisa punya kegiatan lain. Ini saja sudah cukup.

Melangkah pulang bersama teman satu kelasnya, Kushina Uzumaki, melewati hiruk-pikuk konoha sembari mengobrol banyak mengenai masalah sekolah, sampai akhirnya berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

Jabaran diatas juga salah satu rutinitasnya. Minato punya alasan kenapa dia hanya bisa mengajak gadis tomboy Uzumaki itu sebagai teman pulang, bukan yang lain, dia cuma bisa mengajak Kushina karena dia diam-diam suka dengan Kushina , alasan lain teman-temannya bisa dibilang kurang atau sangat tidak normal.

Hari ini juga Minato melakukannya sesuai jadwal, ia berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar, sementara Kushina mengikuti dari belakang, beberapa blok lagi mereka harus berpisah dan mengambil jalan masing-masing.

Tapi hari ini ada yang aneh. Aneh.

Biasanya Kushina akan ngomel manis –hueek- seperti gagak autis mengomentari ini itu. Dan apa? Kali ini sang gadis tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, bahkan tidak menggubris sahutan Minato.

'' Eh? Ma-maaf Minato, aku sedang membaca-emm- sesuatu'' ucapnya getir ketika Minato berhenti dan menanyakan alasan dari keheningan mendadak ini. Oke, yang jadi masalah Kushina membawa beberapa lembar kertas, dan berjalan tanpa pernah memberi tahu apa yang tertera di kertas-kertas itu.

Ringkasan mata pelajaran hari ini? Catatan kecil rumus? MUSTAHIL

''M-M-Minato'' sang gadis –cieelah…- mengedikkan kepala kepada sosok berambut duren yang memunggunginya.

''Ya?''

''M-preg itu apa?''

….an*jrit

Dan Minato Namikaze tertohok

Mereka berdua memang berada pada satu jenjang sia yang sama, tapi pengetahuan masing-masing tentang hal seperti ini jelas berbeda. Bukan berarti Minato pernah mengalami atau mempraktekkannya, haloooooo, ini kosakatta umum, kalau kau sering berkelana di dunia maya (khususnya pada situs-situs berkonotasi 'gelap'), kau akan tahu arti dari-umm-M-preg.

''Nah,nah? Dengar darimana kau Kushi-chan?''

''Uhm, tadi malam aku lihat di internet, kau tahu kan kelargaku memang baru pasang, jadi…..'' habis kata-kata, akhirnya. Kushina sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia menjelaskan asal muasal misteri kata 'M-preg' yang menghantuinya. ''Setelah berputar-putar, aku menemukan,umm…''

'menemukan?' batin Minato

''Hm? Lanjutkan saja''

''Menemukan situs dengan banyak tulisan-umm-aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkannya, umm..dikatakan disana kontennya err…berbahaya karena mengandung M-preg, ja-jadi aku penasaran. Kupikir kau tahu artinya?''

Minato mendesah pendek. Berani sekali dunia internet meracuni gadis sepolos ini. Keadaannya sekarang sama persis bila dibandingkan dengan kasus anak lima tahun yang bertanya kepada ibunya bagaimana cara ia lahir. Entah harus senang atau sedih mendapati fakta Kushina Uzumaki secara mental memang belum boleh terjerumus hal ini.

''Lalu yang ditanganmu? Apa itu?'' Minato balas menyahut seraya memicingkan matanya kea rah gumpalan kertas ditangan Kushina. Sudah dari se abad yang lalu(?) ia criga pada isi tulisannya.

''Fotokopi kamus bahasa Jepang,aku masih tidak bisa menemukan arti M-preg disini''

Aiiih….mana mungkin kamus nasional memuat kata seperti itu, lagipula?

Mendengus pelan, Minato mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kshina yang PASTI dan SUDAH DAPAT DIPASTIKAN memerah kacau karena malu. ''Baiklah Kushi-chan, kau ingin tahu artinya lewat kata-kata atau perbuatan?'' –Minato mesum-

Sang gadis berambut merah panjang menelan ludah.

''Oh, itu kurasa lewat kata-kata saja, EH? Mi-Minato kau terlalu dekat!''

Xixixixixixi

Disana tempat umum, ok, tetapi Minato memperlihatkan pose seolah-olah dia sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis (author tepar gara-gara nulis ini) so sweet.

''Preg itu kependekan dari istilah bahasa Inggris yang artinya kehamilan'' Minato mulai bicara diiringi seringai mesumnya.

Kushina barusaha menangkap maksud dari 'kehamilan' disini sembari mengangguk liar. Yes. Tawa Minato nyaris meledak membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kushina selanjutnya setelah dia beritahu kepanjangan dari 'M'.

''Lalu, M adalah….''

''Sebentar, Minato''

Nah loh.

Kushina memotong kalimat Minato, hal yang jarang terjadi. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan matanya membelalak. Entah ia (akhirnya) menyadari arti M-preg ata ada hal lain.

''M-preg. M-hamil, M-hamil, hamil, M-M….'' Kushina mendelik takut pada Minato (yang juga balas menatapnya)

''M-M-Minato-preg? Minato hamil?''

Dan Minato Namikaze yakin kepalanya terpental lepas dan dilindas mobil saat itu.

[END]

Dengan tidak jelasnya

AN:

Author lagi sakit dan besok ultah author,jadi nulis ni fict deh –awalnya mau ngegambar tapi penghapus author kabur entah kemana-

Jadi sebagai kado ultah aku cuma minta…..

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
